


The Shadow and the Spark

by quicksylver28



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksylver28/pseuds/quicksylver28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way Back When Fic</p><p> </p><p>This is a weird fic that i wrote last night, i just caught a vaps and sat down at the puter. I was listening to DMX at the time , his song The Omen (great song) on the Fesh of my Flesh album. </p><p>which kinda gave me some inspiration. I don't know if i'll add any more parts or if i'll leave it standing alone.<br/>Let me know if you want to see anymore.</p><p>Standard Disclaimers apply. Warnings: mild yaoi, dark... i dunno.</p><p>Unauthorised posting prohibited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Duo collapsed unto his bed, exhausted. He and Heero had just completed another grueling mission and were now back at the boarding school in which they had taken cover as students. Duo groaned, his arms were ready to fall off, they were burning from fatigue. With a strained moan he looked over to where Heero was sitting. The blue eyed pilot was typing away at his laptop, his eyes glued to the screen. 

Duo shrugged, though somewhat painfully,at the sight. Heero's stoic concentration didn't fool him any, the wing pilot was running on pure adrenaline. In a few minutes he would finish his report and collapse comatose onto his bed until the sun rose. Duo lay back and stared at the ceiling, craving sleep yet to tired to surrender. 

In his semi conscious state, his sub-conscious mind took over all trains of thought. All the thoughts he had stuck into that dark box and all the demons he had stifled now took centre stage in his stagnant mind. Out of the void came voices, thousands of voices of people he'd met, loved... killed. Hordes of them were shouting, screaming... cackling obscenities; their leery eyes staring, burning into his brain. 

Duogroaned again, this was some freaky shit. He didn't know if he was still awake or not. The room had dissolved away into nothing. Was he even standing? He was too tired to stand. He was too tired to move. It was times like this when he couldn't fight the darkness that it would creep in, enfolding him in it's velvet blanket. 

He looked around... this place is huge, he admitted to himself. The floor was black tile with red lining that went on forever. The walls were shrouded in a thick black fog that seemed to swallow the ground. Duo; ma boy ... you are one sick puppy! He shook his head.

Suddenly the din softened. He had grown so accustomed to the racket that the absence of it caught his attention. The hordes seemed unnaturally quiet and he wondered what his twisted mind would come up with next. He turned to the sound of low thunder. 

Soon the low growl turned into a deafening rumble as four pitch-black horses burst from the thick shadows, drawing behind them a grand, black carriage. The giant steeds bucked wildly as the ancient looking driver pulled on the reins, their blood red eyes crazed and glassy. So large were their iron hooves that Duo was sure they would crack the tile as they stamped and reared.

He looked up at the carriage door, which opened with that familiar slow and eerie creak. The hordes were dead silent now, Duo almost laughed at the pun but decided against it. The decrepit old coachman turned to look at the young pilot with watery eyes.

"Get in" he croaked and turned back to the front. 

Duo looked at him, at the horses, at the horde and then back into the open carriage. The interior was decadent in its decor almost to the point of being gaudy but not quite. Plush red velvet lined the entire inside while dark burgundy shades covered the small windows, blocking out all light. Duo shrugged, might as well. 

He quickly boarded the carriage, which jolted into motion almost instantly. Duosettled against the comfy seat, his fatigue filtering through even to his sub- conscious. He was about to doze off when...

"Tired are we... Mr. Maxwell?" a soft alto resounded through the small compartment.

That brought Duo back to the here and now. Sitting next to him was a beautiful young man with a crop of thick black curls on his head and onyx eyes. His skin was white marble and his body slender clothed in dark velvet and thin white lace. He gave a small smile and matched Duo stare for stare. 

Duo recovered quickly, reminding himself of where he actually was. He nodded slowly, easing back into the comfy niche he had made for himself in the soft seat.

"You're seem rather calm" the boy stated, leaning back as well.

"'Well... considering the circumstances, I don't see what the point of panicking would be." Duo; shrugged, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Yes" the boy agreed, '; ...that would only upset things."

Duo looked at his young companion closely."'Who are you exactly?"he asked, "...for the record of course'

The boy laughed, a small and wispy laughed that would have looked like spider web had it been visible.

"'Blunt as always... "'the boy blinked ebony lashes daintily, "Who do you think I am?"'

Duo thought on it, studying the delicate face before his. The face itself was familiar, but not quite. Like deja vu and a feeling you get when a word is on the tip of your tongue all mixed together. A thought dawned on him at that moment and he gasped. The face, the carriage, everything, pointed to the answer. It was so simple.

"Shinigami"' he breathed and the boy clapped his pale hands together, his smile wide.

"Just one of the many names I am called Mr. Maxwell"'He said, "Very sharp of you to figure it out so quickly...but then again, that is why I chose you."

Duo shrugged and looked over the slender boy once again.

"Not quite what you expected was it?"' the boy chuckled as Duo raised an eyebrow. "I come in many forms Mr. Maxwell, I chose this one so that you would feel more at ease. Do you like it?"'

"Why am I here?" Duo asked warily, suddenly wanting to avoid all the small talk. 

"'Why... you summoned me of course" the boy stated, matter of factly. 

Duo's eyes widened. "Summoned you?"'

The boy brought a glass of red wine to his soft lips. Duo didn't remember any wine before but expected no less from his own warped mind. Over the thin rim onyx eyes sparkled with a dark shimmer all their own. Like the full moon over oil, Duo thought absently to himself. 

"'You call to me endlessly Mr. Maxwell"' the boy licked his wine stained lips, now slightly stained blood red. 

"'You call on Shinigami without even knowing. You should really take more trips into you sub-conscious Mr. Maxwell. You may learn a great deal if you don't fight it."'

"Should I embrace the darkness within or something?" Duo asked dryly.

"Why... yes"; the boy replied sincerely. "One must ride the dragon before one can control it Mr. Maxwell."

"What do you mean?"

The boy smiled serenely and took another sip of wine. "'You push so many things back here, in your sub-conscious mind... things you don't want to deal with... things that you are afraid to face. They won't go away just because you want them too? they never will. Your guilt, your sorrow... your desire for Heero Yuy..."

Duo started. How could he know? He had kept his feelings for Heero under a two-ton deadbolt.  All the stolen glances, all the lurid, blood boiling, wet dreams and fantasies were all stuck into the vault.  It was scary what he wanted to do to the Wing pilot. When the lust would drive his already overactive imagination into a volcanic frenzy. He shook his head.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He demanded, testy and defensive.

"Everything."The boy replied solemnly. "What you feel for Heero... affects you, even if you don't realize it. You may not see the changes, but they are there... subtle and ever present and will escalate until you can no longer stifle it. If you do not tame the beast Mr. Maxwell... it will devour you. And I so hate to lose one of my own."'

"So what should I do?"' Duo asked. 

The boy tilted his head to one side as if deep in thought.

"Confront these feelings, confront Heero... ride your dragon Mr. Maxwell."

"What if he doesn't love me... what if I'm feeling is not love at all?"

"I cannot tell you of love Mr. Maxwell... I know not of it. I am Death and Death cannot feel such things as love. But I can tell you that love, when present and pure can be a very powerful force. The two of you are destined to be together Mr. Maxwell... be it in love, hatred or the horrors of war. You are the shadow to his spark, the darkness to his life..."

"The yin to his yang?" Duo smirked. 

The boy chuckled. "'Something along that line ...yes."

Just then the carriage came to a halt. Duo drew aside one of the heavy blinds and squinted. The light outside the compartment was a blinding morning gray. He let the thick material fall back into place and turned to find the carriage empty. Well...easy come, easy go, Duo sighed.

The carriage disappeared and Duo found himself back on his bed. He brought a heavy arm over his eyes to block the early rays of the sun, which were shining through the open window. Duo groaned, his body was still made of stone.

With great effort he flopped over onto his side and opened his eyes once more. On the opposite bed Heero lay where he had most likely collapsed, one hand and leg hanging off the side of the bed. His mouth was slightly open as a gentle snoring echoed through the silent room. Heero was absolutely georgeous.

Duo smiled weakly, sleep threatening to claim him once more. 

'Ride the dragon Mr. Maxwell' the soft alto wafted through to his sleep hazed mind. '... before it devours you.'

I will, Duo promised before surrendering to blessed sleep, Shinigami as my witness... I will.

 

 

Finis

Well... what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from Heero's p.o.v.   
> Shounen ai, some language.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *********************

Heero frowned; typing up the mission log was taking longer than usual. The mission had not been that long to execute but had been intense and difficult. He blinked painfully from staring to intently at the glowing screen and shook his head. His body was screaming for rest and his head had recently joined the protest. He had to get this done quickly; he was running on fumes. 

The intensity of the mission had gotten his juices flowing but now they were down to a mere trickle.A low groan caught his attention. Duo lay sprawled over the dorm room bed, fully clothed. He sat back in the hard wooden chair and watched as the Shinigami pilot's hair ruffled every time the wind blew through the open window. 

Duo 's braid was coming loose and was limp with sweat; strands of hair around his face were slicked down with perspiration that glistened over his heart shaped face. Heero half smiled. Dirt smeared and sweaty, Duo was still beautiful. 

Heero's back complained as he turned back toward the laptop. The report wasn't finished, not even half way through. His mind refused to think as he rested his hands on the keyboard. If he didn't rest soon he was going to pass out.

"Fuck it." He stated simply, closing the laptop with a loud click. 

With childlike desperation he flung himself onto the small bed, to tired to even toe off his shoes. His aim was off ending with him hanging slightly off the side of the bed frame but he was to whipped to make any adjustments. Sleep came to him like cool water, holding him in its silky smoothness. 

Dark blues and aquamarine-coloured shards of sunlight became his world. He sighed and surrendered to the crystal depths, his conscience mind in shut sown mode. But as he went deeper and the sunlight began to fade a voice punctured his psyche.

"Wake up boy!" it said. Heero started and grasped towards the water's surface. 

The voice was familiar and spread though his body like sonar. The moment he broke through to the surface he found himself on a deserted beach. The view was breathtaking. The spotless white sand went on for miles diving into the endless rolling turquoise sea. The foliage was a colour beyond green and swayed in the crisp cool breeze. Heero looked around lazily; his mind still fogged with sleep.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped away quickly, his body instinctively ready to defend itself. The hand belonged to a tall, middle aged man with brown hair and dark tanned skin. He smiled at Heero, the laugh lines around his eyes deepening

"I taught you well Heero," he said, chuckling at the look of shock registered briefly on Heero's face.

"Odin" the wing pilot stated indifferently after quickly gathering his strewn wits. 

The man raised an eyebrow. "Quick recovery time too I see." He said, turning to walk down the stretch of beautiful white sand.

Heero looked around, scanning his new surroundings. Where was he? Was this a dream? Odin Lowe had been dead for years but the man making his way down the beach was very much alive. Or was he? Heero's mind was swirling with questions so he trotted after Odin in search of answers. When he finally caught up to the man, he looked him over carefully. 

Time had been good to the former assassin. He was dressed in all white with his normally cropped short hair growing wildly. His face was tanned and healthy, his eyes bright and laughing. This was not the no-nonsense Odin he had once trained under. The man who never smiled except when killing, always sombre and calculating. Who was this man?

"I bet you're wondering who I am " Odin smirked, "not the same man you remember eh?" 

He shook his head knowingly at the boy's silence. "Never one to talk eh?" he rambled on, "Guess that's part of why I trained you... no time wasted in talking."

"Where are we?" Heero demanded, again scanning the area with sharp eyes.

Odin tipped his head to one side. "Don't you know boy?" 

He frowned at Heero's negative response. 

"You're in the Dreamscape boy, your sub-conscience dreamscape. What's deep inside that steel trap you have for a brain"

"Sub-conscience?" Heero looked around then down at the fine white sand that clung to his shoe. " So I'm dreaming...Why the beach then?" 

"I actually don't know boy" Odin slapped him on the back, " the sub-conscience world is a strange one. I always liked the beach myself. But enough of that... to the business at hand."

"Business at hand?" Heero echoed. 

Odin laughed... a hearty booming laugh that echoed down the beach."Yes, you think I just came here on vacation or something? Time is of the essence boy."

Odin slung an arm over Heero's shoulder and guided him down the beach."Let's talk about this Duo Maxwell shall we?" 

Heero froze but Odin gently pulled him along."How did you..."

"How did I know?" the man chuckled, " let's just say that feelings you two have for each other ain't no pot 'o' beans you know."

Heero gasped. Feelings you two have for each other? Did he say that? Does Duo feel the same? All the feeling that he struggled with over the Shinigami pilot, the blinding desire mixed with the gripping fear of the unknown. He was confused and he didn't like being confused. 

"You two are destined for one another... it's fate." Odin stated.

"But Dr. J taught me not to believe in such ideas as fate and luck" Heero countered.

" Dr. J is an old fart" Odin snorted, "I should have never left you with that senile bastard."

Heero frowned as Odin turned to face him. "Boy... what you and that Maxwell boy have is special and important. You need each other, especially now... during all the fighting and hatred. You're like two halves of a whole. Your fates run along the same stream, they're intertwined. You can't fight it. You'll be drawn to him with or without the war. Fighting it will only be putting off the inevitable."

"Does Duo ...lo...love me?" Heero fumbled.

Odin sighed." Honestly... I don't know" Heero turned away but Odin quickly ran damage control

."... But what I do know is that whatever he feels, it's strong. He's the shadow to your spark. One can't be without the other. No darkness without the light." Odin pulled Heero into a quick hug.

"I have to go now...remember what I said boy." he then turned away and started toward the palm trees. 

Heero grabbed his wrist."That's all you going to tell me? I need to know, I don't understand. Don't go." he pleaded.

The man patted Heero's hand comfortingly. "I can't stay boy, you'll have to figure this out yourself... but you were always good at that sort of thing. That's why I chose you."

He disappeared and Heero sat on the sand heavily. This was so confusing... and frightening. For the first time he could remember he was completely in the dark. The dark... The shadow...Duo... he and Duo were meant for each other. 

Did he believe in fate? Were they really connected? He didn't know... He just didn't know.He lay back on the sand and looked into the sun. Just then a bright light flashed and he found himself back in the dorm room. 

The chill morning air washed over his scantily clad frame as he blinked sleepily. He looked across the room. Duo was still asleep, a little smile playing on the corners of his mouth ever now and then. As he stared at the sleeping pilot Odin's words echoed through his mind. It was destiny, the darkness and the light. He smiled serenely as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber. Just this once... he would accept what fate had in store.

*******************

A petit, velvet clad figure materialized next to where the white robed Odin sat in the astral plane. The shadowed figure smiled as the man waved him to sit. Odin looked to the boy and grinned.

"How was that? Good ne?"

The boy smiled slyly. "Yes...but..."

"But what?" Odin frowned.

"You just had to steal my line didn't you?" the boy raised a delicate eyebrow.

The man laughed outright at the boy's playful accusation. 

"Got the job done though...didn't I? " he stated."

I guess." Death admitted. 

They both laughed; pleased at a mission well accomplished.


End file.
